


Re:Pledgeverse: 01 Evolution chart

by Inte1eon



Series: Re:Pledgeverse [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020) Spoilers, Evolution, Gen, Headcanon, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: Outline of all evolutions in Re:Pledgeverse's 01 and 02 arcs.
Series: Re:Pledgeverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182557
Kudos: 1





	Re:Pledgeverse: 01 Evolution chart

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except these concepts.
> 
> NOTE: * indicates forms taken in the story. Those not starred can be found on Virtual Pets.

**Agumon** (Taichi Yagami) **  
** Main: Botamon-->Koromon-->Agumon-->Greymon-->Metal Greymon (Alterous Mode)-->War Greymon  
Other: Blitz Greymon*, Victory Greymon  
Fusion: Omegamon (with Metal Garurumon)*, Omegamon Alter-S (with Cres Garurumon), Omegamon: Merciful Mode (with other Digimon partners)  
Dark: Mugendramon*

* * *

**Gabumon** (Yamato Ishida) **  
** Main: Punimon-->Tunomon-->Gabumon-->Garurumon-->Were Garurumon (Sagittarius Mode)-->Metal Garurumon  
Other: Cres Garurumon, Z’d Garurumon  
Fusion: Omegamon (with War Greymon)*, Omegamon Alter-S (with Blitz Greymon), Omegamon: Merciful Mode (with other Digimon partners)

* * *

**Piyomon** (Sora Takenouchi) **  
** Main: Nyokimon-->Pyocomon-->Piyomon-->Birdramon-->Garudamon (Aves Mode)-->Hououmon  
Other: Ornismon  
Fusion: Omegamon: Merciful Mode (with other Digimon partners)

* * *

**Tentomon** (Koshiro Izumi) **  
** Main: Bubbmon-->Mochimon-->Tentomon-->Kabuterimon-->Atlur Kabuterimon (Red) (Dynastes Mode)--> Herakle Kabuterimon  
Other: Tyrant Kabuterimon  
Fusion: Omegamon: Merciful Mode (with other Digimon partners)

* * *

**Palmon** (Mimi Tachikawa) **  
** Main: Yuramon-->Tanemon-->Palmon-->Togemon-->Lilimon (Liliales Mode)-->Rosemon  
Other: Lotusmon  
Fusion: Omegamon: Merciful Mode (with other Digimon partners)

* * *

**Gomamon** (Jo Kido) **  
** Main: Pitchmon-->Pukamon-->Gomamon-->Ikkakumon-->Zudomon (Rosmarus Mode)-->Vikemon  
Other: Plesiomon  
Fusion: Omegamon: Merciful Mode (with other Digimon partners)

* * *

**Lopmon** (Wallace)  
Main: Cocomon-->Chocomon-->Lopmon-->Turuiemon-->Andiramon (Deva)-->Cherubimon (Virtue)  
Dark: Cherubimon (Vice)

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon tidbits  
> -Decided to give Agumon and Gabumon forms independent of Omegamon for later in the story.  
> -Also decided to give the others their own X-Antibody mode changes.  
> -The rest also get alternate Ultimate forms. Some can be found on Virtual Pets.  
> -Lopmon is included due to him being a Holy Digimon in the past.


End file.
